A Marriage Proposal
by ShadoruA6MZero
Summary: Feng Lian (Nyo!Taiwan) is wanting to propose to his long time met girlfriend, Sakura (Nyo!Japan). Will he be able to succeed when his friends are messing things up, awkward situations and embarrassment?
1. 1 The Preparation

Today is the day, He thought to himself, the day that I'll ask my girlfriend, Honda Sakura, to marry me.

Wang Feng Lian was a Taiwanese student in a college in London, majoring in game designing, since he liked games. He stood in front of his Wardrobe mirror, combing his hair trying to make it Spick and Span, and with a little twirl of his hair which is sticking out oddly, he spun round and round in his room, then followed by laying down on his bed, taking out the ring he had bought, He saved all of his saving just to buy it. "Oh god, please work for me," He stared up at the diamond ring, which was shining. He was ready to go. He went out of his dorm room and headed to the Girl's side.

"Hey," A deep, cool voice called him, He turned around, Nikolai and Henry was behind him, "Hey guys," Feng Lian greeted his best friends with a smile, "Where are you actually heading?" Henry went up to him, easily topping him with his height, "Don't tell me you're going after Sakura again," he continued with a tease, with a grin all over his face. "Well, you can say that, but today is special," Feng replied, a little blush was running through his face, "I'm taking her out on a date, and then propose to her,"

Both of them stared with eyes wide, not sure if excitement or anxious of losing a brother-like friend, or both, then Nikolai spoke first, "Well Good luck I guess, if it were me, Anya could've run away before I even approached," He sighed and rolled his eyes, thinking of his beloved crush who was afraid of him. "Our little Feng is growing up!" Henry chuckled, "Good luck, but is there anything we can actually help?". Feng was silent for a moment, he just let out a small smile at them, his face became more red, "Eheheh.. There's nothing, I'm doing this on my own," "If you say so, we won't bother a single thing, we promise!" They replied, obviously already had tricks up their sleeves.

Feng waved goodbye to them and headed into the Girl's dorm building, passing by the rooms, many eyes were on him, he was pretty much well known in school for dating that Japanese girl, because of being 'best couple' at prom last year, "room 520…" He muttered Sakura's room number in his breath while reaching there. A knock on the door and the door flung open, revealing the Japanese girl inside, all dressed up with a purple dress and a white cardigan, and knocked off with Knee length white socks and cute black little shoes with white shoelaces. "Hey Sakura.." Feng was smiling, but his words sounded as if he was drifting away, he stared all eye at her, looking from top to bottom, the dress and shoes, it really matched her person.

"Hey! Ready to…..." Sakura asked, tilting her head a bit, staring at him, "umm, Feng-kun?" she waved her hand a bit in front of him, snapping him back to reality, "A-ah.. Yes! Yes, Sakura?" He shook his head a bit and looks back at her with a smile, _I'm so stupid!_ , He thought to himself. "I said, ready to go?" Sakura repeated the question, full this time. "Yes I am, sorry about just now, I didn't know what happened," Feng replied, as Sakura's hands held his face, "It's okay, you're always like that, I like it," She chuckled, as Feng blushed a bit, "okay then… Well let's go and have some lunch first, at the park!"


	2. 2 The Lunch

**Chapter 2: The Lunch**

Today, it was particular odd, the park was supposed to be crowded with adults with their children, enjoying the outdoors under the sun, flying kites, laughing and chatting throughout the day. But not today, it was nothing but peace and quiet. The rustling of the trees can be heard, the birds chirping away with their favourite tunes, butterflies and bees soaring through the patches of flowers, and both thought that it was perfect for a good afternoon meal.

They both walked together, holding hands while searching for a good place to settle down and have their lunch. Sakura's hair swayed gently from the wind, step by step walking through the stone paths, "how about there?" Sakura pointed to a shady spot under a tree, whose leaves were all golden brown, falling one by one. "It's a good spot, sure," he agreed and walked over, sitting down. "So, where's the food, Feng-kun?" Sakura sat down next to him, smiling. "F-Food?!" he suddenly realized his has forgotten about it, _what's a lunch without food! _"You didn't forget about it, did you?" Sakura asked him, with one eyebrow raised. "Forget? I did not forget! Wait here," Feng quickly got up and runs away from the spot, leaving Sakura, questioned.

He ran and ran, and almost crashed into someone, "Woah! Hey! Slow down," that person spoke, stopping him from running. "I'm in a rush! I- Henry?" Feng stopped and look up to his friend, "what are you doing here?", "Just, Nothing I guess? My legs happen to bring me here," The Hungarian man replied, "Why in a rush?" Feng stopped his legs, scratching his head in frustration, "ugh, I forgot to get some food for my lunch with Sakura! Can you help me?" he begged, as if it was the end of the world. "Why not? I brought along some Hot Dogs with me," Henry took out two boxes of fresh ones from his bag, "I just bought it along the street, I thought it might make a good lun-" Before even finishing Feng snatched both and quickly ran back, replying, " Thank you! I'll pay you later!"

"Feng-kun, you alright?" Sakura watched as he runs back to her, "Yeah I'm fine, I was trying to surprise you, and I couldn't find it," He made and excuse and laughed nervously, sitting down. "Here, here's the food," He handed her a box of Hot Dog, which was still hot, to his relief. "Oh Thank you, It's been a while since I have these," Sakura smiled and takes it to eat, "It's delicious! Where did you buy it?". Feng smiled back and replied, "Oh it's just somewhere by the street," "Street where? I want to take my friends there sometimes," Sakura said, swallowing a bite of her food.

"Um.. It's actually at.. uh.." He turned side to side to find something to distract her, because he doesn't even know which stall was it, forgotten to ask Henry, he then looked up, "Hey Look! There are kites flying!" He quickly pointed up the sky, two little kites with matching designs were flying on the sky, one was flying high on top of the other, and the tails gently sway rhythmically, "it's beautiful, they matched perfectly!" Sakura has forgotten about the question, she placed her hands together, smiling and enjoying the sight, while Feng just lay down under the tree, heaving a sigh of relief.

This lunch turned out well after all.


	3. 3 The Shopping

I apologize for the long hiatus due to my final exams! I'm back again and hope you enjoyed my fanfiction!

Chapter 3: Shopping

Feng sighed, while walking behind of Sakura. He hated shopping; it was the most boring part of any date he can imagine. But I'm doing this for her, and for today, He thought to himself, it'll only be 2 hour or so, anyway.

"Feng! Does this look good for me?" Sakura's voice broke his thoughts, he turned to his Japanese girlfriend, who was holding up a pink blouse, "err... yeah, it is, you'll be cute in that," He smiled and agreed, "Go ahead and try it first," "Alright!" Sakura walked off to the fitting room with that blouse, trying it on.

Meanwhile, Feng went towards a nearby sitting spot and sat down, unlocking his phone, he turned on some tunes to listen to while letting the time fly. He laid back, leaning against the wall, enjoying the music being played.

"Wow, Sakura is taking a really long time," Feng thought to himself and opens up his eyes, there stood a blond man with blue eyes, "heyya!" "Gwah!" Feng almost lost his balance, "Alfred? What are you doing here?" He asked looking up at him, "Henry told me that you were here with Sakura, so I followed!" Alfred replied, being the one who pokes his nose in almost every classmate's business.

"Ah.. that Henry," He sighed, "well Sakura is shopping with me, and I got bored-" "Ah I see! Every guy hates shopping, even the hero!" Alfred replied him in a rather loud tone, "Why not try surprising her by dressing up a bit too?" He suggested at the Taiwanese boy. "Well I could try I guess," He huffed and got up and went off to the men's department.

After a while, Sakura got out and went to look for him, "Feng-kun? Where are you?" She walked around the department store to find him; she knew he wouldn't look for clothes so she went a different way. "He might be in the gaming section… or in the Manga section…"

"Dude you done?" Alfred was right outside where Feng was trying on something that Alfred gave him, "I already saw her out and about!" "What?! I know I'm almost done!" Feng meanwhile, tried his best to fit in the clothes and arranged it nicely in the fastest way possible. Alfred then waved at Sakura, who was just somehow passing by the Men's department.

"Well, he isn't there, he probably be in the me- Alfred-san?" She turned to him, who was waving, and walked towards his direction. At the same time, Feng got out with the new clothing and straight in front of him, Sakura was wide-eyed, and blushed a bit at him.

Feng was wearing a long black coat, paired up with black pants, and re-styled his hair by accident from all the rushing he made, his hair was ruffled, making it messy looking. And more to add, he forgot to button up the coat, revealing his body from top to bottom, "umm… Sakura, I can explain," He blushed harder and panicked, trying to back away to the fitting room again, but Sakura grabbed him.

"No Feng, you look good on this," She smiled, "I didn't know you would wear something like these," and added a chuckle. "Well, I wanted to surprise you-" "Buy it down!" Sakura held both of his hands, "I really want you to wear this when we go on a date again, with the buttons up, of course," While they were having their moment, Alfred slowly slipped away from the scene.

"Alright I will," Feng smiled, "but one problem here…"

"What?"

"I don't have enough money for it… Can you help?"


	4. 4 The Game

Chapter 4: Game

Finally, He sighed in relief, the shopping part is over, and it's already sunset and they had to return to their dorms soon. Feng took the chance and went up to Sakura, "Sakura, how about let's go where we should go now?" He asked him, his eyes gleaming. "Sure? But where?" She replied with a questioning look.

"The Arcade!"

He immediately grabbed her arm, which doesn't have bags of clothes, and runs towards the one he usually went, which was only two blocks away. He panted a bit at the entrance as they reached there, "here we are, I usually come here sometimes with my friends," he goes in with her. Once inside, the place is full of beeps and bleeps of game music, from the old 2D Games to the new and modern 4D Games, young teenagers run about with their game tokens, trying every game possible.

Feng went to the counter and bought some tokens, "okay, Sakura, pick any game you want to play, or let's play some together!" "hmm.. that," Sakura pointed to a rather large arcade, the race cars that was installed roughly a month ago. "Alright, race to ya there!" Feng went over there and sat down while Sakura uses the one next to him. They insert their tokens, picked their car of choice, and began to race. Sakura isn't that bad on it, in fact she's really good at it, she picked up the power-ups along the way, and sped through the circuit without fail. "Yes! I win!" Sakura cheered with both of her arms in the air, "Take that!" She taunted him.

"Alright alright, you win," Feng chuckled, "Let's try another, and I'll beat you this time for sure!"

After two hours, they tried nearly all of the games, and Sakura seemed to win at everything. "Wow, I didn't know you were that much of a gamer," Feng said, "Well, you never know what I do when I went out with Feliciana and Monica, right?" Sakura smiled at him, "This time, you pick a game,"

"Alright.." He looked around the arcade, and an idea pop out in his head, "How about that one? It's a shooting game," He pointed at it, "If I win, You have to do what I say, and if YOU win, I must do what you say," He let out a smug on his face, because he knew no one, NO ONE, ever beat him in that game, ever. "Challenge accepted," Sakura agreed.

Both of them walked over to the machine and took out the guns for the game, Feng inserted the tokens and was already ready to aim. First level, target boards. Both of them tried to hit as many as possible, as their points was going neck and neck. The level ended with a tie. Second level was slightly harder, as they were told to shoot moving objects, Sakura knew that her weakness was at this point, but she tried hard to shoot every object possible. While Feng shoots the targets easily.

The game ended with only 3 point difference.

"I won!" Feng cheered, looking at Sakura, who was already pouting, "I could've win if I didn't missed the bonus ones," Sakura said, "alright, what do you want me to do,"

This is it, he thought to himself, you can do this, you're not a coward. He took out the little box on his pocket that was kept long ever since the beginning of the day. He kneels down in front of Sakura, who does obviously not know what's going on. "Sakura, there's something that I always wanting to ask," Feng took a deep breath, "Ever since I met you, I knew you were the right girl for me, and, the thing I wanted to ask was..." He opened up the box, which revealed a ring, shining.

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura was too stunned to move or to respond, she stared at him for a while and then let out a smile, "yes... yes I do!" she ran to him and hugged him, "Oh Feng… today was the best date ever," Feng smiled happily, he hugged her back and gave her a kiss, a long, deep kiss. Both of them pulled away, as he put the ring on her finger, and stood up. "We will be happy together, living our own life, having our own kids, and…"

Sakura put a finger in front of his face, "Sure, after graduation," she smiled.

"You hear that? He succeeded!" The brown-haired man whispered to his friend.

"Yeah yeah, I heard that, I'm not deaf," His friend huffed.

"Come on, at least smile a bit for our little bro," He pinched his cheeks.

"Hey!"


End file.
